SnogAThon
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: A fluffy oneshot inspired by an SCI convo. Title speaks for itself. ;


**A/N: How could I resist with a suggestion of Harry and Ruth locked up in a room to 'talk' it out? This is the result of a couple SCI posts and insomnia. Dedicated to Fluffy Spook, AGirlNamedEvangiline and ForeverSecret. Thanks to ForeverSecret for the title. Enjoy. ;) **

'Well what do you want from me?' he asked. 'How many times do we have to go through this?' His voice grew steadily louder.

Her eyes flitted about the dim corridor. It was late though there were still a few souls around. Her brow creased indicating her concern of prying eyes and perked ears.

'Harry please, let's not do this here.'

'Well, where then?' his tone was abrupt and sharp. He was tired and grumpy and had had enough dancing around each other.  
>Eyes resting on an open door a few meters away he less than gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Switching on the light he shut the door with an intentional slam.<p>

'Happy?' He knew _that_ was a stupid question.  
>She gave him a look of complete contempt. Her arms folded across her chest and her brow lifted with an open mouth at his nerve, waiting for him to explain his impetuous action.<p>

His face suddenly softened at her. 'Never mind Ruth,' he was too tired to argue with her anymore. 'Just go. Go home.' He walked to the door to pull the lever. It shook but it wasn't connecting to the lock. Again he tried pulling a bit more thinking it might just need a good tug. Well she definitely wasn't going to be happy now.

'What is it? What's wrong?' He looked at her. She already knew.

'Are you serious? Oh come _on_! The last thing I wanted was to spend the night stuck in a room with...' she cut off her sentence.

'Go on. Say it, Ruth. Stuck in a room with me,' the heat of the arguement decending upon them again.

'I wasn't going to say that!'

'Well, what _were_ you going to say?'

'I was going to say, stuck in a room with... a table... and chairs and no ...windows,' searching for words.

His mouth pursed. He didn't believe her.

She continued her argument, 'Well, would you want to spend the night sleeping with me on a cold hard concrete floor?'

He didn't answer her. His thoughts had stopped to focus on 'sleeping with me' and a hundred different images assaulted his brain.

Her Freudian slip was not lost on her either.

She looked at him and saw it, that look, the _Havensworth _look. His chest falling and rising just that much faster for her to notice the shift, the vibrations of the room as their energy collided in the small space. His eyes dilated. Her lips went dry and her mouth suddenly felt very wet. She couldn't help but lick her lips. Seeing her tongue on her lips he lost all control and took two big strides toward her, sweeping her up, grabbing her arms backing her against the concrete wall, crushing his lips to hers, tasting her sweet hot breath on his.

'Harry,' she moaned through his kisses urging him on, urging him to never stop.

His hands glided up and down the sides of her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and closer with each exploration. His hands raised to her arms unwrapping them from her hold on him. His fingers clasped around her wrists raising them above her head, pressing them to the cold, hard wall. He pulled away to look at her and his eyes dove deep into her very soul. Their breath erratic from the tryst. His mouth moved slight open from his consumed breath and his lips curled ever so slightly. She could see the mischief there and knew she was in for it. She welcomed it. He took both her wrists in one hand as his other delighted in trailing down the side of her body; the softness of her arm; the curve of her breast; the dip at her waist; the contour of her hip; all the way down to her knee where he grabbed behind and hitched it up to meet his hip.

A sighed 'huh' escaped her breath as the shock and pleasure of the action greeted her in an extremely apparent way. She could feel his body pressing into her and knew her most passionate of dreams couldn't compare to the reality of the pressure of him against her body.

Things were unwinding fast. Her top was more than askew. His tie was flung at some point, hanging around the light fixture. Her shoes had come off, stocking discarded. His coat in a heap at their feet.

'Ruth,' he whispered into her neck.

'Mmmm?' clinging to him with all she had.

'Though the thought of being stuck with you in an interrogation room in this manner has crossed my mind once... or twice,' he continued his caresses down her neck. 'I don't want our first time making love to be surrounded by concrete.'

Her body ached for him and she didn't care where they were, however she could think of more comfortable surroundings.

She reluctantly, though only slightly, pushed away, her hands on his chest. 'So how are we going to get out of here?'

'I think we might have to use the door.' his arms wrapped around her waist hugging her to him.

'Yes, Harry. What a novel idea. Any thought as to how?'

'I suspect we should give the handle another try.'

'What do you mean it's loc...' Her face mirrored the shock that she previously gave. 'If you say that the door has been unlocked this entire time I will never forgive you Harry Pearce!'

He gave her a devilish smile, 'You didn't even try shaking the handle.' He grinned as she pushed him away. 'Never trust a spy, Ruth. We're all liars.'

She started to walk towards the door. And he grabbed her arm turning her, pulling her into him, kissing her soundly. And her knees once again weakened from the thrill.

'Forgive me?'

She had no choice but to nod.

'Now lets go. I want you behind a different locked door.'

**Okay, so maybe Harry wouldn't be that devious. But still. They 'talked'. Tee hee. Hope you enjoyed . Reviews are loved. **


End file.
